One type of subsea well has a Christmas tree located on the sea floor. The tree mounts on a wellhead at the upper end of the well and has valves for controlling the well fluid. The well fluid flows upward through a string of production tubing that is suspended by a tubing hanger. In one type of subsea tree, the tubing hanger lands in the tree.
Downhole temperature and pressure are useful parameters to monitor. This normally requires pressure and temperature sensors located at the lower end of the string of tubing. An electrical wire extends alongside the tubing to the tubing hanger. This wire connects to an exterior wire that supplies voltage and monitors the pressure and temperature. The connector between the interior and the exterior wires may be located at various interfaces of the tree. One type of connector has a laterally movable shuttle member mounted in the sidewall of the tree that is remotely actuated to move into engagement with an electrical contact in the tubing hanger at the upper end of the interior wire. Electrical wires leading downhole are also needed for other purposes, such as for powering an electrical submersible pump.